Haunted Halloween Party
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Sasuke throws a party for Halloween and Naruto uses this chance to seduce his loveable teme...Until the ghost shows up and ruins everything. SASUNARUSAI! THREESOME BABY! Rated M YAOI


**Ok, if you read Perfection Is Meant For Dolls, you'd know I said I wasn't going to do a one-shot for Halloween, but ehhh I had, as my chem teacher says, gobs of time! HAHA! ...Anyway. I hope you enjoy! Regular PV  
-**

Naruto moaned as his alarm clock went off. He slapped around his small bed side table, searching in vain for that one device in which he detested. He finally found it and hit the snooze button. He rolled over, knowing he would savor the nine minutes before he had to wake up again. His entire body jumped a foot when the alarm went off after only a few seconds. He grumbled remembering that he had set that on purpose. He would keep hitting the snooze until he was over an hour late for waking up. He almost cried as he rolled over on his side and stepped onto the unforgiving cold wood of his apartment floor. He grumpily dragged his feet across the floor of his bed room and into his bathroom. Naruto looked into his mirror and all the hatred he was feeling for the morning just melted away. He wrote in dry erase marker on his mirror a little note that would instantly make him cheer up. Today was...HALLOWEEN! He grinned and started jumping up and down. Today was Sasuke's 'Haunted Halloween Party' in the old Uchiha district. Naruto chuckled a little to himself. No one had died in the Uchiha district of Kohona, except well, old people, but Naruto didn't count them.

He excitedly skipped out of the bathroom and danced into his bedroom. He had his costume sitting on the chair in his room, waiting and ready for the party. He looked over at the clock and huffed a little. Sasuke's party wasn't for another six hours. It may have been noon now but that was still a long ass time to wait. He laid back down in his bed and closed his eyes only to have them open instantly. He was far too excited to sleep now. He rolled around in his bed with his eyes closed waiting for the time to tick on and on. He opened his eyes, dismayed by the fact it had only been one minute. He rolled back out of bed and went back into the bathroom. He smelled himself and judged if he should shower before hand. He jerked a little when he did get a bad scent. He discarded his clothes and turned on the shower. He blinked a few times, standing in the nude outside of the shower and cursed. It was cold. He made a mental note that next time he would start the shower first before stripping. When he saw the whisps of steam he pulled back the curtain, which had been decked out with frogs that had googly eyes.

He smirked a little to himself as he thought about what Sasuke was going to dress up as. The theme was your true self, which mean there was going to be a lot of girls dressed up as whores trying to hit on Sasuke, or Sai, or himself. He let out a loud sigh and grabbed the body wash. He smiled a little himself as the orange scent filled the air. He grabbed his favorite loofah and started to wash his body. His thoughts drifted to Sasuke's body, his perfect rippling muscles and stomach bare before him. Those black eyes hooded and hazy with lust. He felt a twitch in his groin but ignored it. Tonight was the night that he would get Uchiha Sasuke in bed. Tonight was the night that he would make hot love to him. Tonight was the night he would confess his undying love for him. He clenched his fists and nodded his head determinedly. Naruto glanced around. Sometimes he was so glad no one could see that he agreed with himself.

**~SASUNARU~**

Sasuke inspected himself in the mirror. He decided that he was looking pretty good if he didn't say so himself. He smirked a little as he made sure his spikes were perfectly spiky and signature Uchiha Sasuke. He made a few sexy faces in the mirror before he noticed that Sai was standing behind him, a smile on his lips. He was obviously amused.

" Oh Sasuke, what shall we do with you? All hot and bothered for some sexy blond with a tight ass. Sounds like the teenage dilemma of the year to me." Sasuke punched Sai in the arm and he feigned shock. He stumbled backwards, hitting against the fall and pretended to faint. Sometimes Sasuke wished that his best friend wasn't Sai, and that he didn't take drama. The Uchiha kicked his artistic friend in the leg, hard enough to get him to stop pretending. He grabbed his calf and groaned silently. He glared up at Sasuke, his hand out expectantly. The Uchiha ignored the hand and turned back around to look at himself in the mirror. " Why so mad Sasuke? I'm only stating the truth. I never have any drama that's worth while."

" Hn. I don't know what you're talking about. That fight in the cafeteria with Neji was pretty intense." Sai shrugged and bumped into his raven friend. He smoothed his hair a little bit and shook his eyebrows suggestively at his reflection.

" 'Would you fuck me? I'd fuck me.'" Sai said with a wiggle of his eyebrow. Sasuke shoved him hard.

" Okay Buffalo Sai(1), I believe that's enough." The artistic raven looked up from the floor with a dangerous smile gracing his lips.

" Sasuke, you're such a good laugh." He said grabbing onto the counter top. He practically jumped to his feet and smiled at his best friend. " So Sasuke, what is your costume anyway? You said that the theme is your true self...So what is your true self like?" Sasuke just smirked and patted Sai on the back.

" Unfortunately just like everyone else, you're going to have to wait and see what I have planned for this evening." The raven nodded his head as he friend finished talking.

" You gunna get some because of it?"

" Pfft, you kidding me? Who can resist all this." Sai raised his hand and Sasuke landed a well deserved punch to his jaw. The raven fell back and rolled around by the bathtub. Sasuke smirked but then it faded when he heard mysterious screeching. He paused and looked towards the door, it couldn't have been his parents, they were out of town for business. And it couldn't have been Itachi, his car was brand new and there was no way he needed to get his brakes replaced. Sasuke shook his head and looked back at himself in the mirror. Sai had gotten to his feet and was slowly moving closer to the Uchiha, his fingers wiggling as an attempt to scare him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched with annoyance and he elbowed Sai in the ribs. He let out a small grunt, obviously having the wind knocked out of him. Sasuke smirked to himself as he exited the bathroom. Sai crawled out behind him, obviously hamming up the moment as much as he could. Sasuke sighed.

**~ One Hour Later~**

" Sasuke, I would be lying if I said I wouldn't bang you. You look damn fine." Sai said as he admired his best friend's costume. Though Sasuke felt mildly creeped out that Sai said that, he also took it as a strange compliment. It was good when your best friend wanted to bang you.

" Sai, you go work the room and come inform me when Naruto gets here. I will work my magic on him when he gets here." The artistic raven nodded and descended down the stairs. The guests had already started to come into the courtyard. There were lanterns hanging, giving a darker yet bright aura around the guests. Sai smiled at all the pretty woman in short and slutty costumes. He wasn't surprised to see Sakura and Ino dressed as whores. It was obviously who they were on the inside. Sai looked around for sun golden hair and when he saw Kiba without Naruto he started to get slightly worried. He sauntered up to Kiba, who looked completely uninterested in talking to the raven.

" Where's Naruto?" Sai asked, seeming as almost as uninterested and unhappy about the talking.

" I don't know. He said that he wanted to make some kind of a grand entrance and impressing Sasuke, or something like that. You know how those two always have to out do each other."

" Right..." Sai turned around just in time to see Naruto. Kiba was staring in that general direction as well and his jaw dropped. Naruto was dressed as an adorable little fox. His ears matched the blond hair tone but the tips were pure white. The same went for his tail. He was clad only in a short, snow white, girl's kimono that barely covered his ass. Sai could tell that if Naruto bent over, even just a little bit that he would show his entire ass. The raven slunked over to the blond and wrapped his arm around the small shoulder. He smiled down at the blond, noticing the line by his crotch area. He was wearing a thong. The immense urge to go off into a dark corner and fondle the adorable uke was becoming more and more difficult to resist. He saw something dark and fast coming after him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head only to be hit in the face with a shoe. He recognized it as Sasuke's shoe. He fell back at the initial force of the shoe and laid on the ground for a while. He saw Sasuke's looming shadow pass over him and heard the slight gasp escape Naruto's lips. Sasuke did look like a sexy god tonight.

He wore tight leather pants that hugged in all the right places. There was good emphasis on the crotch area. He was bare chested, black and crimson leathery wings on his back, from the looks of it they weren't attached with straps, they looked real. Sasuke's bare chest showed off his nipple piercing making Naruto blush a little and look away. The Uchiha smirked as Naruto took in more of him. He was wearing red contacts that had black stars swirling around the pupil. He had horns that seemed to grow from his temples. His pale stomach rippled with muscles and was accentuated by the low riding pants. Naruto licked his lips as he stared sexily in Sasuke's eyes.

" So Sasuke what exactly are you supposed to be?" Naruto asked a small smirk playing on his lips. Sasuke flipped his hair and looked at Naruto through long black lashes. Sai watched from the ground, noting all the techniques used in the Uchiha courting ceremony.

" I guess you can say I'm a beast. And yourself?"

" I'm a bitch in heat, couldn't you tell?" Sasuke felt a twinge of pleasure shoot straight through his groin as Naruto's looks become more and more sexual. Naruto turned to Sai, bending slightly and offering his hand to the raven on the ground. The Uchiha couldn't help but look when that kimono started to ride up, exposing an orange and black thong, obviously Halloween themed. " Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen."

Sasuke had to grab his own arm so he wouldn't be tempted to smack that ass that was teasing him so very evilly. Naruto pulled Sai to his feet and the artistic raven noticed the hint of frustration coming from Sasuke's body language. Sai smiled.

" You know Sai, your costume isn't very creative." Naruto said blinking a couple times. " The only thing you did was put on a pair of glasses."

" I'm an intellectual at heart." Sai said pushing his glasses up with one of his classic smiles to accompany it.

Sasuke was getting more and more angry by the second. He knew the blond's game. Get him hot and bothered and then completely ignore him so the urge to do things to him would be even greater. Sasuke moved closer to the blond, his hand inching its way to his thigh. Naruto didn't even flinch when Sasuke's strong hand came to rest on the tanned globes. He massaged and pinched his ass until Naruto started to get flustered. The blond started to turn around just in time to see everyone backing away from a shadowy figure that stood in the middle of the party. One of the girls screamed which made Sasuke and Sai turn their attention away from Naruto. It was Sakura, she backed up a little, clumsily because of her six inch pumps.

" GHOST!" She screamed and everyone broke out into a panic. Sai grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke's wrists and lead them back into the house. Sasuke felt fear straight down into his core. They had always said the Uchiha district was haunted and this ghost would explain that screeching sound he heard earlier.

" Sasuke! Come back, Sasuke." The three of them felt a shiver run up their spines as Sasuke's name echoed through the now emptying space of the courtyard. The figure started to move towards them, slowly. Sai recovered from his shock and continued to pull his friends behind him. He threw open the sliding glass door, pushing Naruto through first, then Sasuke and finally finishing with himself. He closed the glass and leaned against it. He let out a sigh of relief before smiling up at the two. But the moment was short lived. There was the pounding of the ghost's fists against the glass followed by the wailing of, 'let me in...Sasuke'.

The three of them screamed and started to push each other to get away. Well more like Sasuke pushed Sai and grabbed Naruto and ran away. The artistic raven wasn't that hard to shake because he was following behind the Uchiha and the blond the entire time. Sasuke threw up his bedroom door and ushered the two of them in. They heard the thumping of footsteps and Sasuke made sure to slap his hands over Naruto and Sai's mouths as the foot steps approached the door. After a couple seconds the footsteps became more and more quiet and so did the wailing of Sasuke's name.

" Oh god, I'm so scared." Sai said as he clung to Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha glared down at him.

" You're scared? That ghost demon, thing, isn't calling your name!"

" You both need to shut the fuck up! What are we going to do?" Naruto said as he sat down on Sasuke's bed. The Uchiha and Sai joined him, the three of them looking deep in thought. After a few minutes let out a sigh of frustration before burying his face in his hands. " I can't think of anything! We can't jump out the window since its too high, we can't go back out there since the ghost is there, and your room doesn't connect to any other room besides the bathroom!"

" I can't think of anything either!" Sai said with an exasperated sigh of desperation. Sasuke nodded his head.

" I don't want to die a virgin." Naruto said looking longingly at Sasuke. The Uchiha nodded his head some more and started to crawl towards the blond. They were about to share their very first kiss when Sai shoved his head between them, receiving a kiss on each of his cheeks.

" Have the two of you forgotten that I'm right here? If you're going to get hot and heavy then either count me in or knock me out." Sai said wiggling his eyebrow at the two of them suggestively. Sasuke pulled Naruto away from Sai so they could have a quick conference.

" What do you say? First time as a threesome is like the most ideal thing ever for a guy." Sasuke said looking back at Sai, who was smiling sexily at them.

" Ehhh well, better to die being all sexed up than to die a virgin. Plus can you even knock him out? It seems like it would take one hell of a beating for him to loose consciousness." Sasuke had to agree with that. The two of them looked back at Sai. " Okay Sai, we'll do it like that."

The artistic raven nodded, taking off his glasses and putting them on Sasuke's side table. Sasuke pulled off his horns and wings, knowing they would only get in the way. Naruto was about to remove his ears and tail when both ravens grabbed his wrist. The two made brief eye contact before looking back at the blond before them. They smirked wickedly at him and Naruto felt a chill run up his spine. Those were some scary looks he was receiving. Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist first and Sai pinned the blond down in a blink of an eye. He wrestled around with him for a moment and ended up behind Naruto, spreading his legs with his own. He was giving Sasuke a very nice view and the blond blushed, looking away only to get a face full of Sai. Naruto shook his head but then realized he was trapped.

" Oh Naruto, you've really sealed your fate." Sai said kissing down Naruto's tanned neck. He alternated between soft nips and sultry licks. He tilted his head more, giving Sai much more access to the expanse of skin. Sasuke smirked as the blond was distracted, he grabbed the teasingly adorable thong and pulled it away from the blond's heated flesh. He was already only half hard but Sasuke knew he could easily change that. He grabbed it at the base, loving how Naruto's breath hitched hotly. He groaned wantonly making his adam's apple bob, Sai nipped at it playfully. Sasuke started to tug at the flesh, alternating between strokes and kneading it into complete hardness. The tip was becoming a deep red and looked painful. The Uchiha leaned down, swirling his tongue around the very tip. Pre-cum leaked out in pearl like beads and Sasuke lapped it up as if it was the sweet nectar of life. The Uchiha looked up to see Sai sucking and biting Naruto's neck, covering it in red marks. His hand was buried deeply in the white kimono no doubt pinching and fondling the over sensitive nipples that resided there. Sasuke smirked, Sai and him made a very good team.

Sasuke took the blond partially in his mouth, sucking lightly on the head causing it to leak more and more pre-cum. Naruto let out a loud moan of pleasure which caused Sai to clamp his mouth down on Naruto's. The last thing they needed was the ghost ruining this. The Uchiha removed his mouth and trailed it down a little more so he could suck on the blond's balls. He could hear the low moaning that was being muffled by Sai's mouth. He looked up to see Sai biting down ever so gently on the blond's lip, giving it a tug. He whimpered hotly into Sai's mouth before kissing more. Sasuke blew cold air onto Naruto's erection making him arch up but then placed his hot mouth on the flesh giving it a good bit of suction. The temperatures and the sucking made Naruto twitch and squirm. He felt himself rubbing against Sai's very present erection and the raven purred biting Naruto's neck to muffle his pleasure.

" Sasuke..." Naruto whimpered out. That wanton tone went straight to Sasuke's groin, making his blood run even hotter. He bit so gently on the base of Naruto's shaft that he arched up and tried to get a harder bite. Sasuke made a mental note that Naruto was slightly masochistic. He whimpered and Sasuke glanced up to see Sai biting and pinching Naruto's nipples. " Uhh, Sai..."

" I believe its time that the three of us got more serious." Sasuke said giving Naruto's cock a long lick. He looked up at Sai, who was peering down at Sasuke as well. " We have to decided who is doing what, if you catch my drift."

" Naruto's definitely going to be the very bottom." Sai said flicking his nipple. " But since he's technically yours and you seem as though you would kill me for trying something, I will settle for oral."

" As I assumed." Sasuke said. " We're going to have to trade positions then."

Sai nodded, pulling the kimono completely off Naruto's body. He flipped him so he was on his hands and knees, his ass in the air, wet from arousal. Sasuke rubbed his thumb teasingly slow over the hole, smirking. Sai got in front of Naruto and opened up his jeans. He pulled out his dripping cock and presented it for Naruto to examine. The blond's shaky breath tickled the head and made Sai smile a little at the pleasure going up his spine. The blond reached out as soon as he felt a cool, slick finger at his entrance. Sasuke pushed it in as soon as Naruto started to tug on the erection. The head was red with pent up pleasure and Sai knew that he was probably going to cum quickly. The innocent and gentle gestures were such a turn on. He moaned and flushed bright red as Sasuke shoved a second finger inside that tight heat. Sai and Sasuke made eye contact and exchanged smirks. Naruto tentatively started to suck on Sai's tip, dipping his tongue seductively into the slit. Pre-cum came out in beads, giving Naruto's tongue a salty bitter flavor. He looked up, making eye contact with Sai. His big blue eyes were hazed with lust and were sparkling in the dim light. He sucked in more, starting to fondle Sai's surprisingly soft balls. Naruto moaned loudly making Sai look and see that Sasuke had finally entered the blond. He was seated to the hilt, his head thrown back in ecstasy, exposing that swan like neck.

He pulled out and started to give shallow, jerky thrusts. Naruto was moaning around Sai, the vibrations making it harder and harder to keep his load from spilling out. He grabbed Naruto's head and started to thrust in and out, fucking his face gently enough to where he could breath but hard enough to give Naruto's masochistic side a thrill. The blond's cock twitched with pleasure as he was fucked hard in both holes. Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's hips, making little crescent moons in the tanned fleshed. One of his hands dropped down, tracing his thigh and leading down to his erection. He gripped it tightly and started to pump it with his thrusts. Naruto's body started to convulse like crazy, he was arching and moaning making Sasuke go deeper inside of him.

Sai was still thrusting steadily, admiring how Naruto's tongue was able to keep up with his hips. Naruto accidently let Sai's cock slide out of his mouth as Sasuke gave him a particularly hard thrust. Both of the raven's knew Naruto was getting close. Sasuke jerked him one final time and the blond let out a scream of absolute pleasure before cumming onto the sheets. The added tightness of Naruto's tight hole made Sasuke moan, loudly. That moan shook Sai's core and made him finally cum into Naruto's mouth. He swallowed, cleaning Sai's dick of cum. Sasuke thrust a couple more times before cumming deeply in Naruto. The blond arched harshly, gripping the sheets and twisting them. The three of them slumped over and were panting in unison. Sai leaned over Naruto and planted a hot kiss on Sasuke's lips. The two ravens tongue tossed for a few seconds before the door swung open, Itachi standing in the doorway.

" First, you run away from me. Second, you hide from me for an hours, and now I'm greeted with the sight of you banging Naruto with Sai. Oh little brother I should come home to watch you more often."

" Wait...you were the ghost?" Sai asked feeling extremely stupid for not realizing that it was just Itachi.

" I suppose I was. Mother and Father told me to come back and make sure you were being a good child, not throwing any wild parties." Itachi said with a smirk on his face.

" But that screeching couldn't have been your brakes...and you didn't come in the main house."

" Actually it was my car, the road was wet from the rain and you know how much Kisame loves to drift. He's thrashing my brakes. And duh, why would I stay in the main house? I'd rather have a smaller one for Kisame and I, we wouldn't have to deal with you."

" Are you going to tell?" Sasuke said with the most pathetic look on his face.

" No...But you're going to have to clean up the entire backyard by yourself...Have fun." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke looked around and noticed that both Sai and Naruto had disappeared from his bed. He mentally cursed them both as he redid his pants. Oh he would get his revenge...As soon as he finished cleaning the yard.  
**~ SASUNARUSAI :P~**

**So Itachi was the ghost the whole time, that sly boots. HAHA! I hope you enjoyed my fic of lovely sexiness  
**

**1. that was a reference to Buffalo Bill from Silence of the Lambs...in case you couldn't figure that out :P**

**Me: HAHA! HAPPY HALLOWEEN...I'M GOING TO BED!  
Naruto: She likes to pull all-nighters for fans.  
Sasuke: THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA :P  
**


End file.
